1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to image analysis, more specifically to the detection of local image structures as clusters in the joint spatial-range domain.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Current systems for the detection of image structures, based on expectation maximization algorithms, are not effective unless there is a priori information about the existing number of clusters. In general the more clusters that exist in the dataset of an image the more difficult it is to retrieve them.